Confesión
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta es la escena que ocurre desde que Azize mata al coronel Stavros para salvar a Cevdet y hasta que se sube al caballo para volver a su casa. Espero que les guste!


**Esta es la historia de lo que sucedió desde que Azize terminara con la vida del coronel Stavros, para salvar a Cevdet y hasta que se fue del campamento. Escuché que era una escena que se cortó, yo solo creí que no la habían filmado, igual no importa, esta es mi versión. Espero que les guste.**

**Confesión**

Cevdet caminó sintiendo que lo hacía como si el mundo a su alrededor girara más lento. Sus ojos estaban pendientes de Azize. Todo lo que había pasado en esos pocos minutos era todavía difícil de asimilar.

Él había llegado al campamento para encontrar los cuerpos quemados de algunos, otros muertos de un tiro y aunque no había visto el cuerpo de su esposa, imaginó que ella, que era bastante obstinada, se había quedado a ayudar hasta el último momento y también había muerto.

Lleno de dolor había jurado a los gritos vengarla, porque sabía que no podría encontrar paz si no lo hacía y luego había sentido el caño frío del arma de Stavros en su nuca. Hacía siglos que el coronel desconfiaba de él y no había podido probarlo, pero ahora lo apuntaba con su arma, había oído su confesión y planeaba matarlo aún sin entregarlo a los griegos, temiendo que él pudiera encontrar alguna salida, como lo había hecho siempre…

Luego de que el coronel lo instara a decir sus últimas palabras, Cevdet había resuelto que morirse e irse directamente junto a Azize sería la mejor solución, a pesar de que tuviera que dejar su misión de lado, pero entonces el sonido de un disparo lo sorprendió, y cuando giró para ver cómo el coronel Stavros caía muerto a su lado, se encontró a su mujer con una escopeta en la mano, no solo estaba viva, había salvado su vida…

El rostro de su amada Azize demostraba un profundo pesar y un cansancio infinito, sin duda había cambiado muchísimo, ya no era esa muchacha inocente que él había conocido hacía veinte años y de la que se había enamorado como un loco. Su mujer había madurado en aspectos que ahora le conferían algo de rudeza, pero él sabía que su alma seguía siendo igual de pura. Aunque hubiese tenido que tomar la vida de alguien con sus manos…

La vio llorar y mantenerse con la boca entreabierta, por la cantidad de información y de dolor que seguramente estaba procesando en ese momento. Dejó caer la escopeta a un costado, como si le quemara en las manos y él estiró los brazos para fundirse con ella en un abrazo interminable.

Azize tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Él la sostuvo apretada entre sus brazos, su nariz en su cuello, perdida en su aroma y por fin sintió los dedos de ella en su espalda, acariciándolo suavemente, casi sin poder reaccionar.

La escuchó balbucear algo, intentando decirle quién sabe qué, pero Azize no pudo decir nada por un rato, todavía estaba shockeada por la dramática situación que había vivido.

Finalmente reaccionó y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, sus manos aferrándose a él, como si creyera haberlo recuperado, y en efecto había sido así, y Azize lloró no con tristeza sino intentando desahogar el sufrimiento que había acumulado por años, pero especialmente luego del duro día que había tenido.

Sus piernas se aflojaron y él dejó que ambos cayeran de rodillas, uno perdido en brazos del otro y siguieron llorando juntos, sin poder decir nada, solo reencontrándose uno con el otro.

Un momento más tarde, él junto fuerzas y se separó para mirarla a los ojos y al ver como lloraba besó su mejilla con amor y la volvió a abrazar, sabía que su mujer no solo tenía mucho para asimilar, sino que tendría muchas preguntas para hacerle.

Él sabía que no se podían quedar mucho tiempo ahí, por temor a que alguien los encontrara, pero también sabía que le debía una conversación a su Azize, y esperó un momento a que ella se recompusiera para poder hablarle. Tenía que ser rápido, pero le debía una explicación… se sentía tan liviano ahora, porque ella ya sabía la verdad…

-Azize…- jadeó en su mejilla, sus labios temían dañarla más de lo que estaba, por suerte las heridas no eran físicas, aunque esas heridas fueran todavía peores.

-Lo sabía… yo… lo sabía, Cevdet…- dijo y él la vio ausente, seguramente estaba uniendo las piezas dentro de su cabeza.

-Siento no haber podido decírtelo… no pude hacerlo, y no pude salvar a toda esta gente…- dijo él con un dolor casi desgarrador.

-¿Cómo pueden ser capaces de esto? - preguntó ella sin comprender.

-No los creí capaces, pero evidentemente lo son… me siento tan culpable de no haberlo visto venir…

-Cevdet…

-Azize, quiero que sepas que estoy con los patriotas, desde el principio, y que Esref Pasha me dejó a cargo, ahora soy el comandante…

-Pero la carta que leí…- dijo ella y se quedó pensando- un momento, cuando fuiste al hospital creíste que yo me había enterado de la verdad, por eso…

-Creí que sí, pero Tevfik se las ingenió para cambiar esa carta y aparecer como el nuevo comandante, seguramente tiene otras intenciones…

-Cevdet…

-Querida, quiero que sepas que mi amor por ti nunca estuvo en discusión, pero hice esto no solo por la patria y por mi deber como soldado, también lo hice por ti, por mis hijos, por mi madre y también por mí, porque sentí que tenía que darle otro sentido a mi vida cuando me enteré de que los soldados que trabajaban a mi lado, mis compañeros de armas, habían vendido Salónica por un cofre lleno de joyas…

-A pesar de todo, estoy muy orgullosa… - pudo decir ella con la voz entrecortada.

-Gracias por salvarme…- jadeó él y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, no podía alejarse, necesitaba tenerla cerca, en sus brazos.

-Ni siquiera lo pensé… pero tengo que admitir que nunca me imaginé que tuviera que tomar una vida en mis manos… aunque sea para salvarte… pero no tuve opción…

-Hiciste bien, te lo agradezco tanto…- dijo él y se perdieron en un abrazo, otra vez.

Azize lo estrechó en sus brazos y recién pudo calmarse un poco, se levantaron y él volvió a abrazarla.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida? - le preguntó observándola con detenimiento.

-No, no… solo algunas raspaduras sin importancia… pero esta gente…- dijo con pesar.

-Yo sé que esto no será fácil de olvidar, pero tenemos que seguir adelante, nuestros hijos nos necesitan…

-Lo sé… por supuesto- dijo ella que había recuperado un poco la compostura.

-Sé que en este momento te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero necesito que te vayas, debo llevarme el cuerpo del coronel y montar una escena para que me crean, además no es seguro que estemos aquí…

-Pero… tenemos que seguir hablando…

-Y lo haremos, te lo prometo… nos encontraremos y hablaremos todo lo que sea necesario…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, no tenía ganas de irse y dejarlo, quería estar con él para siempre.

-Pero antes de irte, quiero pedirte que me perdones por todo lo que te hice sufrir, fue muy duro para mí tener que representar un papel creíble… y siempre supe que no importaba lo que yo hiciera, en el fondo, tú no me creías…

-No… no lo hacía…- dijo ella y esbozó una sonrisa que fue como un oasis para él, en medio de tanto dolor.

-Lo siento… te amo, Azize…

-Yo también, demasiado…- dijo y él la abrazó fuerte, su nariz perdida en su cuello, esa posición que era tan de ellos…

-Ahora vete, y no digas nada a nadie… intenta que Tevfik no se de cuenta de nada…- dijo y la ayudó a subirse a su caballo- te enviaré un mensaje al hospital para que sepamos donde y cuando encontrarnos, ¿si?

-Está bien…- asintió ella con cansancio mientras sentía que él golpeaba suavemente al caballo para que comenzara a caminar.

Su mente quedó en blanco, mientras su cuerpo se movía suavemente con galope del caballo. Tenía que llegar lo antes posible y abrazar a sus hijos, aunque no pudiera decirles, ni tampoco a su suegra, que habían recuperado a Cevdet…

* * *

**Bueno, como dije, es como una escena perdida. He tenido días muy inspiradores, y por suerte cuando tengo un rato, me pongo a escribir. Nos vemos en la próxima historia.**


End file.
